


i get the feeling i'm in deep

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Blind Date, Blooky is biologically male!, I've become the very thing I fear, Mild Language, Napstasans, Other, Sans gets drunk at one point lmafo, this is a dead fic sorry, this is s i n, toby fox forgive me, will add more tags as i go on, wtf are tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mettaton sets Napstablook up on a blind date. Napstablook is tentative. Mads couldn't have thought of a stupider idea.





	1. it's a date!

**Author's Note:**

> (Fair warning- this fic's chapters update with more content periodically until I'm satisfied with it. if you're confused as to what's going on in a certain part of the fic, then it's highly recommended you go back and read the previous chapters!)
> 
> wO A H THIS WAS NOT AS BAD AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE  
> I know not many people ship this but this is my otp please kill me
> 
> big thanks to my lovely boyfriend for helping w/ mettaton's lines!!

"Mettaton..? Are you sure this is gonna work out..?" Napstablook was laying on their bed, parallel to their cousin's. The two had been fortunate enough to get a dorm room with each other, right across from their third cousin, Mads, and his roommate, Onionsan. "Blooky honey, I'm positive," he smiled, sitting aside and typing away on his laptop. "Just be yourself and don't be afraid to get out there and add your own personal, glittery touch," Mettaton finished with a wink in their direction. The topic in question was a blind date Mettaton had generously set Napstablook on, much to their nervous dismay. "B-But.. What if he doesn't l-like me?" The date was about 3 hours from now, plenty of time to let Blooky prepare. 

The front door slammed open, and in strolled Mads, a half-empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. "Do what now?" He shut the door behind him, before unceremoniously flopping onto the pink, shaggy rug Mettaton had insisted on putting on the floor. Mettaton sat up, letting out a dramatic gasp. "Mads! Get off the rug, you'll ruin it!" The third cousin groaned, taking another swig of the alcoholic beverage. "Yeah, yeah. I'm gettin' up." He slowly stood back up, before moving over to Blooky's bed, taking a seat next to his cousin. "Whuss goin' on, now?" "Oooh you missed it! Blooky is going on a date!" Mettaton chirped. 

Mads looked at Mettaton as if he had done nothing more than removed his clothes and ran around campus in the nude. "They're going on a _what?_ " "A daaaate!" "With who, now? I swear t'god, Metta, if it's one of those creepy fans'a yers-" He stopped to take another drink. "Oh, we'll see!" Mettaton did a happy wiggle in his spot, as Blook let out a little sigh. Tonight was going to be a very, very long night. While Mettaton and Mads insisted on bantering, Napsta slowly slid their portable player into their pocket, before slipping away and out the door. 

They let out a little sigh, sliding their headphones on, and playing whatever CD was in at the time. They slowly started walking, staring at the ground while their thoughts raced inside their mind. They hadn't been this nervous in such a long time. Their brain was pointing out every single bad possibility, and it didn't ease their worries at all. They looked up to the sky, watching the sun sink down into the earth, the sky turning gorgeous shades of pink and purple. "What did I get myself into..?" They quietly asked themselves. They were to shy to be going on dates, let alone dates with people they didn't even _know_. But when Mettaton set them up on this date, they were too scared to say no. They didn't want to disappoint him- Mettaton had a boyfriend, and they were sure Mads at least had _someone._ They were just so unsure on everything, and they hated that. 

"Bro, I've told you, I'm _fine._ " Sans groaned, leaning back against the small, green loveseat that his brother absolutely had to have in their room. His eyes slowly opened, drifting from the television to his little brother, who was standing at the doorway with an impatient look on his face. "NONSENSE!" Papyrus huffed out, folding his arms. "I BELIEVE THIS 'BLIND DATE' WOULD BE EXCELLENT FOR YOU, BROTHER!" Sans let out a noise akin to a dying whale, "Do I have to?" "YES! IT WOULD BE RUDE NOT TO GO!" Sans fully debated on being completely rude and bailing on the whole ordeal. He sighed, closing his eyes again.. "OH MY GOODNESS!" Papyrus snapped him back to reality. "YOU NEED TO GET READY! GO SHOWER, I WANT YOU LOOKING YOUR SUNDAY BEST!" Sans just groaned, slowly sliding off of the loveseat, before standing. Whatever made his bro happy, he thought to himself.

Sans didn't really see the point in it anymore, the dating nonsense, like much anything else Sans was all but forced to do. Yeah, he'd had his fair share of dates and hookups- at one point, he _really_ got around. But those days were in the past, and Sans was just about into the dating scene as Trump was into dinosaur porn- not at all. But, Papyrus hated seeing Sans laze around the dorm and do nothing outside of class, and Sans hated saying no to Papyrus, so now the short, husky man was being forced on a date with god knows who. He silently prayed that they would at least be somewhat attractive as he stripped down to get in the shower. 


	2. absolute terrors for absolute territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is reluctant. Napstablook is nervous. Papyrus and Mettaton try to make them both look their best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fair warning- this fic's chapters update with more content periodically until I'm satisfied with it. if you're confused as to what's going on in a certain part of the fic, then it's highly recommended you go back and read the previous chapters!)
> 
> whoo-whee this is kinda popular??????? I didn't think it was this good oh my god ;0;

Sans wasn't too sure how Papyrus had talked him into this in the first place. All he knew was that he did, and Sans was probably half asleep when he agreed. He tried to zone himself out as he showered and cleaned himself, but he didn't really accomplish much, so he instead went to thinking if it'd be a good idea to bail when his date wasn't looking. He decided it'd be worth a shot as he got out of the shower, drying himself off and changing back into his previous clothes. 

"OH MY GOD, _SANS!_ " Papyrus shouted as Sans waddled out of the bathroom. "Somethin' wrong, bro?" Sans couldn't help but smile. "YOU CAN'T GO OUT LOOKING LIKE THAT!" The taller rushed over to him. "I SIMPLY WILL NOT ALLOW IT!" He held his nose. "AND THOSE CLOTHES _SMELL!_ " Sans turned his head, sniffing his shirt. "Not that much?" He looked back up at him, partially annoyed. "Besides, formal wear doesn't really.." "SANS, DON'T YOU DARE." ".. _suit me._ "

"THAT'S IT!" Papyrus ran over to Sans's drawer, starting to dig through it. "I, MASTER FASHIONISTA PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE YOU LOOK AS BEAUTIFUL AS I TONIGHT!" Sans couldn't help but laugh. "You've been hangin' with MTT way too much, bro." "THAT MATTERS NOT!" His brother shoved some clothes into his arms. "GET CHANGED, GET CHANGED!" Papyrus ordered, looking away so that Sans couldn't complain about him "staring."

He couldn't lie, he didn't look half bad. Papyrus had found a nice, white button-up shirt and some black slacks. After being pained by taking off his slippers and putting on nicer shoes, he observed himself in the mirror as he brushed out his mo-hawk and made himself look "presentable" as Papyrus said. He soon stepped out, "Well, whaddya think, bro?" Papyrus turned and looked, before his face lit up. "YOU LOOK ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!" He ran over and scooped him up in a hug, picking him up off the ground. "AND YOU DON'T SMELL LIKE KETCHUP AND POPATO CHISPS FOR ONCE!" He gently set him down, "NOW GO, GO! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO MEET THEM OUTSIDE THE GYMNASUIM!" 

While all this was happenening, Napstablook was still in the shower, standing and letting the water hit their chest as they carefully ran their shampooed hands through their hair, not stopping until all of their long, white mane was saturated with it, before rinsing, washing their body, and getting out. They couldn't hear Mads anymore- he must've left. After drying themselves off, they wrapped themselves up in a towel, and stepped out. "H-Hey, Mettaton..?" They slowly got into their underwear, being sure to keep their modesty with the towel. "Yes, Blooky?" Mettaton replied, his eyes on his laptop. "Wh.. What should I wear..? I don't wanna look bad, but.." They stared uncertainly at their drawer. 

They were still nervous. The sick feeling in their stomach persisted as Mettaton dolled them up, not leaving them be until they looked like a knockout. They had been allowed to wear some of Mettaton's clothes, albeit the ones that weren't absolutely decked out in pink. They were blue and black, from shirt to shoe, and Mettaton had even insisted on putting a small amount of makeup on them, bringing out the blue in their eyes. Mettaton finished it off by tying their hair in a low ponytail, still letting some of their hair hang near their face, to their relief. Mettaton slowly stood back, letting Napstablook inspect themselves. 

"I-I look.." They had no words. They could've sworn that the person staring back at them was completely different. Only the stray few strands of hair that covered one of their eyes told them that, yes, that was them. "You look stunning, Blooky!" Mettaton stood next to them, grinning proudly. "He's gonna absolutely swoon over you!" They nodded slowly, though they weren't sure if that was the case or not. "S-So, uh, where am I gonna meet.. him?" They questioned, slowly sliding their necessities- their phone, wallet and their portable player- in their pocket. "I was pretty sure outside the gym, darling." Mettaton gave them a hug before they left. "Good luck, and knock 'em dead, darling!" He smiled, watching Napsta leave. "B-Bye!" They called out, waving before disappearing around a corner, and stopping, leaning against the wall. They didn't know if they could do this. 


	3. it's all about the game and what you flaunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Napstablook finally meet. Sans forgets about ditching the date. Napstablook hasn't felt this way before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fair warning- this fic's chapters may update with more content periodically until I'm satisfied with it. if you're confused as to what's going on in a certain part of the fic, then it's highly recommended you go back and read the previous chapters!)
> 
> cHAPTER THREE ALREADY YEE HAW  
> if you can't tell- the general theme of this fic is absolute territory by ken ashcorp lmao
> 
> i really appreciate all the kudos and the hits! even if you don't like this pairing, I'm hella thankful you took time out of your day to read this far!

Sans let out a huff, leaning against the wall of the gym, waiting for his blind date to arrive. He honestly wondered if they had ditched him already. Frankly, he wouldn't blame them- he was just as unhappy to be here. He was about to take a "shortcut" home and tell Papyrus that his date hadn't shown when he heard hesitant footsteps coming towards him. Great, he thought, now he was stuck with the f- His thought process had completely stopped when he saw his blind date. Papyrus had told him that this person knew Mettaton, but he didn't honestly expect MTT to actually hook him up with someone _attractive._ Either that or Mettaton did some classy work with makeup. He couldn't help but smile at that. Sans didn't really consider himself and attractive person, but now he was actually thankful that his brother forced him to dress up. He straightened himself up slightly as they finally stood in front of him, and he was helpless to stop from scanning up and down their body. Not too badly built- tall and slender to his short and plump. Their face was an endearing little mixture of embarrassment, nervousness, and genuine surprise that their date had shown. Neither said anything for a moment. 

"H-Hi.." Napstablook shyly stared down at their shoes, not able to bring themselves to look at the quite attractive man standing before them. "Are you-" "Your blind date?" Sans interrupted. "Heh. Sure am, buddy." He grinned, holding out his hand to them. "I'm Sans." They tentatively took his hand, gently shaking it. Their hand was as cold as ice- as if they had been outside in the snow all day. Sans didn't exactly mind it. "Napstablook.." They said nervously, finally looking up at him. Their face went red before they looked back down at the ground. God, he was nice-looking. Napstablook couldn't even think about it or their face would go redder than the lipstick Mettaton would occasionally wear when he went out with his boyfriend. "Hey," Sans joked to hopefully lighten their mood. "my eyes are up here." Napstablook's head quickly shot up, as they squeaked out a small "S-Sorry!" Sans couldn't help but chuckle at his date. Cute, he thought to himself. Now he just had to coax them out of their nervousness. which shouldn't be too hard. ".. Say, you hungry? I know a good food joint nearby." Napstablook looked somewhat relieved as they nodded. Food was good. It would definitely help keep their mind off of the possibility that they would screw this date up. "Cool. This way, I know a shortcut." He gently took their hand, starting to walk off with the white-haired, blushing mess behind him. 

Napstablook's heart was racing as they felt his hand in theirs. His hands were warm compared to theirs, and it felt like heaven on Earth. "Hold on to my hand tight." Sans grinned and after what seemed like a moment of blacking out, they stood in front of a small-ish building, a large sign reading "GRILLBY'S" resting high and proudly on the front. A warm glow and faint heat seeped out from the doors and the three windows, and when Napstablook looked inside, they saw that the place was fairly busy. Sans pushed open the door, and they both were hit with a blast of warm air, whipping Napstablook's hair only slightly. Sans casually let go of their hand, sliding it into his pocket as he walked up to the bar, and had a seat. Sans gave a little "Hey, Grillby." to the man with firey red hair standing at the front, polishing a glass like no tomorrow. After low key making sure Napstablook's seat didn't have a ketchup packet in it, he patted the seat, and they obediently sat down. 


	4. don't leave me this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date, Napstablook feels excited. That gets ruined, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've neglected this fic for too long kms
> 
> to be honest im not even that big into undertale but for some reason people like this??? so im doin it for ya'll fam

"Here's my number. We should definitely do this again sometime." Napstablook had butterflies everywhere. In their stomach, their chest, no place was safe from the tickle-y, happy feeling. They watched as Sans walked off, before disappearing around the corner. They stared just a second longer, before looking at their hands, then their legs, then their feet. This wasn't a dream. They thought. They couldn't believe it, really. They had just went on a date that.. didn't go wrong. They felt a smile grow on their face as they pushed open the door. Mettaton was still awake, laying on his stomach as he watched a movie and painted his nails. He looked up, his face brightening as soon as he saw the smile on Napstablook's face. "How'd it go, Blooky?" He asked. "Oh gosh, it went.. fantastic!" "Come here, darling. Tell me everything!" 

Napstablook crawled under the covers of their bed, any evidence of makeup washed off of their face and their favorite pajamas on. They checked their phone one last time, when a text popped up. 'hey, this is sans. i really had fun tonight. sleep tight.' They blushed darkly, grabbing a pillow and burying their face in it. 'I did too! Maybe we could hang out this weekend if you wanted?' 'sounds great. gnight, napsta.' 'Goodnight.' This was a dream come true. They read those text messages over and over, before deciding it was time to rest. They set their phone on the charger, drifting off into sleep as they dreamed about future dates with Sans.

They talked almost every day after that, whether it be through text, or walking to classes together. They could feel themselves falling for each other, and it was a good feeling, one that both definitely needed. The weekend came, and, rather spontaneously, they decided to hang out that Friday night. "Mettaton, I-I'm gonna go out, okay..?" Napstablook called out to Mettaton, who was currently in the shower. They slid on their vest, taking a moment to look in the mirror. "Where are you going, Blooky?" Mettaton asked, stepping out of the shower, a towel wrapped around him and one wrapped around the top of his head, his hair tucked into it. They stopped for a moment. "Going to see Sans.." What was the point of lying? "I-I'll be home soon." "Take your key with you! I'm going out with Papyrus tonight!"

They almost ran out of the dorm, standing eagerly at the entrance, waiting for Sans. Five minutes turned to ten, then twenty, then thirty five, then an hour. They texted him about his whereabouts, asking if he was okay and if he could make it. They got a jumble of letters in responds. Three texts of absolute nonsense, then one they could make it. 'sowmthung camr up can't come tonighy' They were honestly worried. 'Are you okay?' 'im fine im gfime dont worri abt iy' They blinked, worry, confusion and disappointment flooding them. Maybe he was sick? He seemed fine earlier.. Their stomach rumbled, and they looked down at their phone. It was around dinnertime anyway. That Grillby's place sounded good.. They walked off, feeling around in their wallet for cash, sighing in relief when there was a twenty and a few one dollar bills. Maybe once they got their meal, they wouldn't be as worried about Sans.

They never wanted to go to Grillby's again. They had approached the building, looking into the window as they went towards the door, before stopping. Sans was in there, surrounded by girls and piss drunk. They stopped, shaking their head to check and be sure they weren't just seeing things. Sans had blown them off to get laid and drink. They felt their stomach turn in a knot, and they could feel themselves starting to cry. They caught Sans' eye for only a second before they turned, walking off, shaking and biting their lip to keep from breaking down. "I knew it.." They told themselves, feeling hot tears start to go down their face.


	5. love hurts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Napstablook feels terrible, but won't speak. Mads and Onionsan decide to figure out what's going on.

Napstablook refused to think about Sans after that.

They mostly stayed in their dorm room, nothing too out of the norm, save for how they acted. Of course, they were always depressive, but not to this level. They rarely left their bed, save to go to class, hardly ate, and drowned everything out with music. Mettaton had tried talking to them about it, but they pushed him away every time he tried to bring it up. It was even worse with Sans. He'd send them a few texts every hour, and they would never respond, only read them silently, salty tears rolling down their cheeks idly. Whenever he'd try to approach them, they'd speed up their pace, not stopping until they had reached their room or Sans had given up, which was quick. Needless to say, Mettaton and Mads were extremely worried. They had _never_ seen Napsta this depressed. They would talk about it amongst themselves, figuring Sans had something to do about it. They'd shoot Napstablook, who would be laying on their bed, staring at the ceiling without moving, an unreturned glance. By the end of the week, Mads had finally had enough. "Ugh! Just sitting here waiting for them to come around is useless, useless, useless! I'm dragging them to my place. Maybe me'n Onionsan can talk some sense into 'em!" 

"Mads, no-!" Before Mettaton could say anything else, Mads had stomped over, taking the headphones off of Napstablook. "Hey, Blook! Come with me fer a sec!" Napstablook couldn't even get a word in before Mads (gently) grabbed Napstablook's wrist and dragged then out of their bed, out of the dorm room, and into his. "ONIONSAN!" Mads yelled, and there was a startled yell. A long arm poked out of the bathroom, before grabbing the doorframe. Onionsan poked their head out, their entire head completely soaked. "I won't ask what the hell yer doin' this time, but come help me talk to Blook." "Mads, I'm fi-" "What happened?" Onionsan grabbed a towel, drying off their head. "That's what we're trying to figure out. I'm pretty damn sure that Sans guy has somethin' t'do with this." Napstablook very visibly flinched at the male's name, which both noticed, only adding more fuel to Mads' fire. "See?!" "Awww, poor Blook." Onionsan opened their arms, to which Napstablook hesitantly entered. "Y'say it was Sans? Sans Gaster?" "Yeah. How d'you know 'em?" "He's in my science courses. Really friendly guy. Wha'ddya think he did to hurt Blook?"

"Well, lessee.. Mettaton set 'em up on a blind date with the bastard a couple weeks back. Everything was peachy keen after that, but then outta the blue it just stopped? I-" Mads was cut off by a sob from Napstablook. "Blook, buddy, what's wrong?" Onionsan looked down at them, "I just wasn't good enough!" They cried out, prying themselves away from Onionsan and burying their face in their hands. "What do you mean y'weren't good enough?" Mads quickly put a hand on their shoulder. "What happened?" "H-He-" They couldn't even make out a sentence before disappearing into a puddle of tears. "Napsta, what did he do?!" Mads was getting angry- not at Napsta, but at Sans. Whatever that man did to make his cousin so upset, he was going to pay. "I-I.. I want Mettaton.." Napstablook whimpered pitifully. 

"Y'want Mettaton?" Mads did his best to stay gentle with Napstablook. "Lemme go get him- Onionsan, you stay with them." With that, Mads turned on his heel and went back across the hall. 

"I don't know, Pappy, they've just been acting off-" Mads slammed open the door, interrupting Mettaton's conversation on the phone. "Napstablook wants you in here." Mettaton stopped, "I have to go. I'll talk to you here in a bit, Pappy-" was all he said before hanging up, sliding his phone in his pocket and rushing over to Napstablook quicker than Mads had ever seen. Blooky was crying even harder now, their face buried in their cousin's chest as Mettaton gently held them, sinking down onto Mad's bed, keeping Napsta in his lap. "Oh, Blooky." He said softly, gently stroking their hair. "Blooky, Blooky, Blooky.." It was almost shocking to see how quickly Mettaton could change when they were around their cousin. He'd go from a loud, bold diva to a gentle, loving caretaker in under a minute, when it called for it. Tonight was no exception, and with Mettaton comforting them, they calmed down rather quickly. 

"Alright, Blooky, darling. Are you ready to tell us what happened?" Mettaton finally asked, looking down at Napstablook. They sniffled, brushing their long, white hair out of their eyes before nodding. They took a deep breath, and started to relay what happened. 

Meanwhile, Papyrus had his own family to worry about. Sans was getting worse and worse. He'd hardly drag himself to go to class, and today was the worse he'd ever been. "SANS?" Papyrus finally decided to ask, sitting on the edge of his older brother's bed. Sans was curled up in a ball under the covers, though he wasn't asleep. He didn't respond, prompting Papyrus to ask again. "Sans?" He asked again, his voice lowering. This time, he was rewarded with a low "What?" and some shuffling around from Sans. "Brother, please tell me what's wrong! You've never been like this! Just tell me the matter and I'll fix it! The Great Papyrus swears on it!" Sans didn't respond. "At least sit up. Please?" Sans finally let out a huff, groaning in protest as he did what his brother asked. Almost as soon as he sat up, his brother's arms were around him, hugging him tightly. "If you refuse to speak about it, then I shall hug the sadness out of you!" Papyrus proclaimed, resting his chin on top of Sans' head. Sans couldn't help but smile a little bit, before leaning into the hug, putting his arms around Papyrus. "Thanks, bro." 

From right outside the door, there was a screech of _**"MADSTABLOOK, NO!"**_

Almost as soon as Papyrus and Sans looked up, their door was slammed open so hard, a hole was put into the was due to the doorknob. Papyrus was instantly up, approaching Mads. "IS THERE SOMETHING WR-" There was an audible slap, and Papyrus was knocked out, slumping against the wall. Sans was instantly up, left eye glowing as he got ready to attack. "What the fuck is wrong with yo-" He hardly had time to realize Mads was right at him before his hand was wrapped around his throat and Sans was slammed against the wall, his body beginning to panic as his airway was cut off. _**"I'm going to make your life a personal hell."**_ Mads growled, his grip on Sans' neck tightening.


End file.
